The present invention relates to an image processing method, an image processing apparatus and an image recording apparatus, all for conducting prescribed image processing on image signals indicating photographed images generated by flash photographing, and thereby for finishing superb images.
In recent years, when image signals indicating photographed images are observed by the use of images outputted on a medium or on CRT, prescribed image processing is generally conducted on the image signals indicating inputted photographed images for giving favorable impression to an observer.
For example, as a known technology, there is a white balance adjustment function. In general, when a scene including a white object is photographed under a fluorescent lamp, for example, the sense of sight of a person recognizes basically the white object to be white on account of color adaptation, and stores it, although the white object is greenish in the photographing location. However, when some color correction or other is not conducted on image data obtained through photographing, the white object turns out to be greenish to be different from memory of a person, which is not preferable. Under a white balance adjustment function equipped on a digital camera and others, therefore, a fluorescent lamp is recognized as environment light, and color correction processing to eliminate greenish tint is conducted.
In addition to the foregoing, there is caused a gap between an impression given to a photographer in the case of photographing and an impression given by an output image, by influences of environment light and color temperature in the case of photographing and of flashlight in the case of flash photographing.
For example, TOKKAIHEI No. 7-322274 discloses a technology that can reproduce images having an excellent white balance, by conducting gamma correction for R, G and B signals based on color temperature information recorded in each frame on a magnetic recording layer of a developed still photo-film, and thereby by correcting color temperature in photographing, with respect to image signals obtained through scanning of frame images on the developed still photo-film. There is further disclosed simultaneously an image processing method, which prevents that a subject turns black by controlling correction and conducting image processing for halftone when conducting gamma correction for RGB signals based on backlight information recorded in each frame on a magnetic recording layer.
Further, in TOKKAI No. 2000-261825, there are disclosed an image processing method and a processing apparatus wherein color conversion is conducted based on specified information wherein specification of color temperature desired by a customer to be outputted is expressed with sensitive expression such as xe2x80x9csoberxe2x80x9d when color temperature owned by images is changed and outputted, and output images with impression according to an image of a person who observes is obtained.
Further, in TOKKAI No. 2001-238177, there are disclosed an image processing method and an image processing apparatus wherein image data of photographing scene of a subject is obtained in a camera, then, camera information obtained or inputted in photographing of a subject is obtained, and further when occasion demands, related information concerning this photographing scene is taken in, and photographing scene is estimated by at least one of camera information and related information or by a combination of this and image data, and prescribed image processing according to the estimated photographing scene is conducted.
Further, in TOKKAI No. 2001-177732, there is disclosed an image processing apparatus wherein environment light information, flash information and an object distance in flash photographing are obtained, and in accordance with information of the aforesaid information, color reproduction condition that differs for each image area is established, and image processing is conducted so that a principal subject and a background may show suitable color preference.
(Subjects to be Solved by the Invention)
However, when recent diversification of generating means for image signals indicating photographed images, including an inexpensive digital camera for toy use, a lens shutter digital camera, an SLR high-grade digital camera, a film scanner and a flat-bed scanner, diversification of photographing surroundings and photographing scenes which advance following the aforementioned diversification of generating means for image signals, and demands of customers for further high quality are considered, for example, it cannot be said that all of them have sufficient effects.
For example, the technology disclosed in the aforesaid TOKKAIHEI No. 7-322274 is one to conduct image processing on a magnetic recording layer of a developed still photo-film based on color temperature information recorded in each frame, but for an image on a developed still photo-film having no magnetic recording layer and an image obtained through scanning in a digital camera, it is impossible to record color temperature information on each frame, which makes the aforesaid technology to be poor in versatility. In addition, there is caused a difference between equipment models in terms of writing of information, depending on camera types and performances, which also makes the aforesaid technology to be poor in versatility. Further, the technology cannot be applied to the scene that is controlled in flash photographing by plural light sources such as environment light and flashlight, because a color temperature varies depending on an area in the image.
Further, the technology disclosed in TOKKAI No. 2000-261825 is one in which color conversion is conducted based on specified information wherein color temperature which is desired by a customer to be outputted is expressed with specified sensitive expression such as xe2x80x9csoberxe2x80x9d, in which one sensitive expression corresponds to one color temperature value. However, an image imagined by a customer from the sensitive expression is various and is not univocal, which makes it difficult to say positively that customers are fully satisfied.
The technology disclosed in the aforesaid TOKKAI No. 2001-238177 is one wherein image data of photographing scene of a subject photographed in a camera are obtained, then, camera information obtained or inputted in the course of photographing a subject and related information concerning the photographing scene are obtained, and photographing scene is estimated by the use of the obtained information so that prescribed image processing is conducted in accordance with the estimated photographing scene. In this technology, however, there is no consideration about a scene controlled by plural light sources such as environment light and flashlight which are used frequently by general users for photographing represented by indoor flash photographing under a fluorescent lamp or a tungsten lamp, thus, it is impossible to cope with images wherein a light source varies depending on an area in the image.
The technology disclosed in the aforesaid TOKKAI No. 2001-177732 is one wherein environment light information, flash information and an object distance are obtained, then, a color reproduction condition that varies depending on each area in the image is established in accordance with the aforesaid information, and image processing is conducted so that a principal subject and a background may show suitable color preference. However, the technology does not pay any attention to the fact that an effective area and an effective light amount of flashlight for the area for a subject to be photographed are dependent greatly not only on the object distance but also on a zoom magnification and ISO speed. When the image acquired has already been subjected to color correction processing by a white balance function in a digital camera, for example, there is no consideration about conditions for conducting processing, namely, about intention to correct an influence of light, which makes the technology stated above to be short of versatility.
The invention provides an image processing method and an image processing apparatus which conduct prescribed image processing on images obtained through photographing under plural light sources each being different in tint such as environment light and flashlight such as a fluorescent lamp and tungsten light represented by indoor flash photographing, and generate image signals that can give to an observer superb impressions not only of a principal subject but also of a background, and an image recording apparatus for giving preferable output images.
The invention includes the following structures to attain the subjects stated above.
Structure (1)
An image processing method conducting image processing on image signals indicating photographed images and generating image signals for output use, wherein an area where the mixed ratio of flashlight to environment light in the course of photographing is greater than a prescribed value is detected, and based on respective information including information about environment light in the course of photographing, information about flashlight in the course of photographing, and at least one of information including information about zoom magnification in the course of photographing, information about ISO speed and information about a subject distance in the course of photographing, and contents of image processing are determined in accordance with a ratio of the detected area to the total area.
Structure (2)
The image processing method according to Structure (1), wherein said respective information further includes information about a subject distance in the course of photographing, and an area where the mixed ratio of flashlight to environment light in the course of photographing is greater than a prescribed value is detected based on said respective information.
Structure (3)
An image processing method conducting image processing on image signals indicating photographed images and generating image signals for output use, wherein it is estimated if an area irradiated by both of environment light and flashlight is present in the photographed images, based on information about environment light in the course of photographing and information about flashlight in the course of photographing, an area where the mixed ratio of flashlight to environment light in the course of photographing is greater than a prescribed value is detected and a determining process that determines contents of the image processing based on information about environment light in the course of photographing, information about flashlight in the course of photographing and on at least one of information about zoom magnification in the course of photographing, information about ISO speed and information about a subject distance in the coursed of photographing, and contents of image processing are determined in accordance with a ratio of the detected area to the total area of the exposed area.
Structure (4)
The image processing method according to Structure (3) wherein estimation of whether an area irradiated by both of environment light and flashlight is present in the image or not is made based on information about environment light in the course of photographing, information about flashlight in the course of photographing and on information about a subject distance in the course of photographing.
Structure (5)
An image processing method conducting image processing on image signals indicating photographed images and generating image signals for output use, wherein whether an area irradiated by both of environment light and flashlight is present in the image or not is estimated based on information about environment light in the course of photographing and information about flashlight in the course of photographing, the mixed ratio of flashlight to environment light both in the course of photographing is estimated based on environment light in the course of photographing, flashlight in the course of photographing and, at least one of information about zoom magnification in the course of photographing, information about ISO speed and information about a subject distance, an area where the mixed ratio of flashlight to environment light in the course of photographing is greater than a prescribed value is detected, and contents of the image processing are determined based on the mixed ratio of the detected area to the total area of photographed images.
Structure (6)
The image processing method according to Structure (5) wherein whether an area irradiated by both of environment light and flashlight is present in the photographed images or not is estimated based on information about environment light in the course of photographing, information about flashlight in the course of photographing and information about subject distance in the course of photographing.
Structure (7)
An image processing method to conduct an image processing on image signals indicating a photographed image for generating image signals for output, having the steps of: obtaining information about a white balance adjustment function of a photographing apparatus used to get the photographed images; and determining a content of image processing based on the obtained information about a white balance adjustment function.
Structure (8)
The image processing method according to either one of Structures (1)-(6), wherein information about a white balance adjustment function of a photographing apparatus that acquires photographed images is obtained, and contents of image processing are determined based on the obtained information.
Structure (9)
The image processing method according to either one of Structures (7) and (8), wherein whether the white balance adjustment function operates automatically in the course of photographing or not is estimated, and contents of image processing are determined based on the results of the estimation.
Structure (10)
The image processing method according to Structure (9), wherein when the white balance adjustment function is estimated to have operated automatically in the course of photographing, contents of image processing are determined based on information used in determining adjustment conditions for the white balance adjustment function.
Structure (11)
The image processing method according to Structure (10), wherein information used in determining the adjustment condition for the white balance adjustment function includes information about light for photographing.
Structure (12)
The image processing method according to either one of Structure (1) and Structures (3)-(6), wherein information about the flashlight includes information of return of the flashlight.
Structure (13)
The image processing method according to either one of Structures (1)-(3) and Structure (5), wherein when detecting an area where the mixed ratio of flashlight to environment light both in the course of photographing is greater than a prescribed value, the detection is made based on at least one of information about a subject area and information about a subject position.
Structure (14)
The image processing method according to either one of Structures (1)-(13), wherein the contents of image processing include at least one of contrast correction processing, color balance correction processing, hue correction processing, chroma correction processing, lightness correction processing, and sharpness enhancement processing.
Structure (15)
The image processing method according to Structure (14), wherein color balance correction is conducted, whose correction condition has been determined based on at least one of information about environment light in the course of photographing and information about flashlight in the course of photographing.
Structure (16)
The image processing method according to Structure (15), wherein information about the environment light and information about the flashlight include information about light characteristics.
Structure (17)
An image processing apparatus conducting image processing on image signals indicating photographed images inputted by an image inputting means (section), and generating image signals for output use, wherein there are provided an area detecting means (section) that detects an area where the mixed ratio of flashlight to environment light in the course of photographing is greater than a prescribed value, based on information about environment light in the course of photographing, information about flashlight in the course of photographing and, at least one of information about zoom magnification in the course of photographing, information about ISO speed and information about a subject distance in the course of photographing, and an image processing means (section) that determines contents of image processing for the image signals and conducts image processing, in accordance with the mixed ratio of the detected area to the total area.
Structure (18)
The image processing apparatus according to Structure (17), wherein each information mentioned above includes information about a subject distance in the course of photographing, and the area detecting means (section) detects an area where the mixed ratio of flashlight to environment light in the course of photographing is greater than a prescribed value.
Structure (19)
An image processing apparatus conducting image processing on image signals indicating photographed images inputted by an image inputting means (section), and generating image signals for output use, wherein there are provided a mixed area estimating means (section) that estimates if an area irradiated by both of environment light and flashlight is present in the photographed images, based on information about environment light in the course of photographing and information about flashlight in the course of photographing, an area detecting means (section) that detects an area where the mixed ratio of flashlight to environment light in the course of photographing is greater than a prescribed value, based on information about environment light in the course of photographing, information about flashlight in the course of photographing and at least one of information about zoom magnification in the course of photographing, information about ISO speed and information about a subject distance in the course of photographing, and an image processing means (section) that determines contents of image processing in accordance with the ratio of the detected area to the total area, and conducts image processing for the image signals.
Structure (20)
The image processing apparatus according to Structure (19), wherein the mixed area estimating means (section) estimates if an area irradiated by both of environment light and flashlight is present in the photographed images, based on information about environment light in the course of photographing, information about flashlight in the course of photographing and information about a subject distance in the course of photographing.
Structure (21)
An image processing apparatus conducting image processing on image signals indicating photographed images inputted by an image inputting means (section), and generating image signals for output use, wherein there are provided an mixed area estimating means (section) for estimating whether or not an area irradiated by both of environment light and flashlight is present in the photographed image, based on information about environment light in the course of photographing and information about flashlight in the course of photographing; a mixed ratio estimating means (section) for estimating a mixed ratio of flashlight to environment light both in the course of photographing based on information about environment light in the course of photographing, information about flashlight in the course of photographing and, at least one of information about zoom magnification in the course of photographing, information about ISO speed and information about a subject distance in the course of photographing; an area detecting means (section) for detecting an area where the mixed ratio of flashlight to environment light in the course of photographing is greater than a prescribed value; and an image processing means (section) that determines contents of image processing in accordance with the ratio of the detected area to the total area, and conducts image processing on the image signals.
Structure (22)
The image processing apparatus according to Structure (21), wherein there is estimated if an area irradiated by both of environment light and flashlight is present in the photographed images, based on information about environment light in the course of photographing, information about flashlight in the course of photographing and information about a subject distance in the course of photographing.
Structure (23)
An image processing apparatus conducting image processing on image signals indicating photographed images inputted by an image inputting means (section), and generating image signals for output use, wherein there are provided an information acquiring means (section) that acquires information about a white balance adjustment function of a photographing apparatus acquiring the photographed images and an image processing means (section) that determines contents of image processing for the image signals based on information obtained by the information acquiring means (section).
Structure (24)
The image processing apparatus according to either one of Structures (17)-(22), wherein an image acquiring means (section) that acquires information about a white balance adjustment function of a photographing apparatus that acquires the photographed images is further provided, and the image processing means (section) determines contents of image processing based further on information acquired by the information acquiring means (section).
Structure (25)
The image processing apparatus according to Structure (23) or Structure (24), wherein the image processing means (section) judges if the white balance adjustment function operates automatically, and determines contents of image processing based on the results of the judgment.
Structure (26)
The image processing apparatus according to Structure (25), wherein the image processing means (section) determines contents of image processing based on information used for determining adjustment conditions for the white balance adjustment function, when it judges that the white balance adjustment function operated automatically in the course of photographing.
Structure (27)
The image processing apparatus according to Structure (26), wherein information used for determining adjustment conditions for the white balance adjustment function includes information about light for photographing.
Structure (28)
The image processing apparatus according to either one of Structure (17) and Structures (19)-(22), wherein information about the flashlight includes information of return of the flashlight.
Structure (29)
The image processing apparatus according to either one of Structures (17)-(19) and Structures (21), wherein the area detecting means (section) detects an area where the mixed ratio of flashlight to environment light in the course of photographing is greater than a prescribed value, based on at least one of information about a subject area and information about a subject position.
Structure (30)
The image processing apparatus according to either one of Structures (17)-(29), wherein the contents of image processing include at least one of contrast correction processing, color balance correction processing, hue correction processing, chroma correction processing, lightness correction processing and sharpness enhancement processing.
Structure (31)
The image processing apparatus according to Structure (30), wherein the contents of image processing include color balance correction processing wherein correction conditions have been determined by the image processing means (section), based on at least one of information about environment light in the course of photographing and information about flashlight in the course of photographing.
Structure (32)
The image processing apparatus according to Structure (31), wherein information about the environment light and information about flashlight include information about light characteristics.
Structure (33)
An image recording apparatus that conducts image processing on image signals indicating photographed images inputted by an image inputting means (section), and generates and records image signals for output use, wherein there are provided an area detecting means (section) that detects an area where the mixed ratio of flashlight to environment light in the course of photographing is greater than a prescribed value, based on respective information including information about environment light in the course of photographing, information about flashlight in the course of photographing and at least one of information about zoom magnification in the course of photographing, information about ISO speed and information about a subject distance in the course of photographing, and an image processing means (section) that determines contents of image processing for the image signals in accordance with the rate of the detected area to the total area, and conducts image processing.
Structure (34)
The image recording apparatus according to Structure (33), wherein the respective information further include information about a subject distance in the course of photographing, and the area detecting means (section) detects an area where the mixed ratio of the environment light to flashlight in the course of photographing is greater than a prescribed value, based on the respective information.
Structure (35)
An image recording apparatus that conducts image processing on image signals indicating photographed images inputted by an image inputting means (section), and generates and records image signals for output use, wherein there are provided a mixed area estimating means (section) that estimates if an area irradiated by both of environment light and flashlight is present in the photographed images, based on information about environment light in the course of photographing and information about flashlight in the course of photographing, an area detecting means (section) that detects an area where the mixed ratio of flashlight to environment light in the course of photographing is greater than a prescribed value, based on information about environment light in the course of photographing, information about flashlight in the course of photographing and on at least one of information about zoom magnification in the course of photographing, information about ISO speed and information about a subject distance in the course of photographing, and an image processing means (section) that determines contents of image processing in accordance with the ratio of the detected area to the total area of photographed images, and conducts image processing on the image signals.
Structure (36)
The image recording apparatus according to Structure (35), wherein the mixed area estimating means (section) estimates if an area irradiated by both of environment light and flashlight is present in the photographed images, based on information about environment light in the course of photographing, information about flashlight in the course of photographing and on information about a subject distance in the course of photographing.
Structure (37)
An image recording apparatus that conducts image processing on image signals indicating photographed images inputted by an image inputting means (section), and generates and records image signals for output use, wherein there are provided a mixed area estimating means (section) that estimates if an area irradiated by both of environment light and flashlight is present in the photographed images, based on information about environment light in the course of photographing and information about flashlight in the course of photographing, a mixed ratio estimating means (section) that estimates the mixed ratio of flashlight to environment light in the course of photographing, based on information about environment light in the course of photographing, information about flashlight in the course of photographing and on at least one of information about zoom magnification in the course of photographing, information about ISO speed and information about a subject distance in the course of photographing, an area detecting means (section) that detects an area where the mixed ratio of flashlight to environment light in the course of photographing is greater than a prescribed value, and an image processing means (section) that determines contents of image processing in accordance with the ratio of the detected area to the total area of photographed images, and conducts image processing on the image signals.
Structure (38)
The image recording apparatus according to Structure (37), wherein the mixed area estimating means (section) estimates if an area irradiated by both of environment light and flashlight is present in the photographed images, based on information about environment light in the course of photographing, information about flashlight in the course of photographing and on information about a subject distance in the course of photographing.
Structure (39)
An image recording apparatus that conducts image processing on image signals indicating photographed images inputted by an image inputting means (section), and generates and records image signals for output use, wherein there are provided an information acquiring means (section) that acquires information about a white balance adjustment function of a photographing apparatus by which the photographed images are acquired, and an image processing means (section) that determines contents of image processing for the image signals based on information acquired by the information acquiring means (section), and conducts image processing.
Structure (40)
The image recording apparatus according to either one of Structures (33)-(38), wherein an information acquiring means (section) that acquires information about a white balance adjustment function of a photographing apparatus that acquires the photographed images is further provided, and the image processing means (section) determines contents of image processing based on information obtained by the information acquiring means (section).
Structure (41)
The image recording apparatus according to Structure (39) or Structure (40), wherein the image processing means (section) judges if the white balance adjustment function operates automatically in the course of photographing, and determines contents of image processing in accordance with the results of the judgment.
Structure (42)
The image recording apparatus according to Structure (41), wherein when the image processing means (section) judges that the white balance adjustment function operates automatically in the course of photographing, it determines contents of image processing based on information used for determining adjustment conditions of the white balance adjustment function.
Structure (43)
The image recording apparatus according to Structure (42), wherein information used for determining adjustment conditions of the white balance adjustment function includes information about light for photographing. information of return of flashlight.
Structure (44)
The image recording apparatus according to Structure (33) and Structures (35)-(38), wherein information about the flashlight includes information of return of flashlight.
Structure (45)
The image recording apparatus according to either one of Structures (33)-(35) and Structure (37), wherein the area detecting means (section) detects an area where the mixed ratio of flashlight to environment light in the course of photographing is greater than a prescribed value, based on at least one of information about a subject area and information about a subject position.
Structure (46)
The image recording apparatus according to either one of Structures (33)-(45), wherein contents of the image processing includes at least one of contrast correction processing, color balance correction processing, hue correction processing, chroma correction processing, lightness correction processing, and sharpness enhancement processing.
Structure (47)
The image recording apparatus according to Structure (46), wherein the contents of image processing includes color balance correction processing wherein correction conditions are determined by the image processing means (section) based on at least one of information about environment light in the course of photographing and information about flashlight in the course of photographing.
Structure (48)
The image recording apparatus according to Structure (47), wherein information about environment light and information about flashlight include information about light characteristics.
Structure (49)
The image recording apparatus according to either one of Structures (33)-(48), wherein there is further provided a recording means (section) that records the image signals for output use on a recording medium, and the recording means (section) prints the image signals on a print medium to output it.
Structure (50)
The image recording apparatus according to either one of Structures (33)-(48), wherein there is further provided a recording means (section) that records the image signals for output use on a recording medium, and the recording means (section) prints the image signals on a silver halide type photographic paper to output it.
Structure (51)
The image recording apparatus according to either one of Structures (33)-(48), wherein there is further provided a recording means (section) that records the image signals for output use on a recording medium, and the recording means (section) prints the image signals on a print medium through an ink jet method to output it.
Structure (52)
The image recording apparatus according to either one of Structures (33)-(48), wherein there is further provided a recording means (section) that records the image signals for output use on a recording medium, and the recording means (section) prints the image signals on a print medium through an electrophotographic method to output it.
Structure (53)
The image recording apparatus according to either one of Structures (33)-(48), wherein there is further provided a recording means (section) that records the image signals for output use on a recording medium, and the recording means (section) prints the image signals on a print medium through a sublimation method.
Structure (54)
The image recording apparatus according to either one of Structures (33)-(48), wherein there is further provided a recording means (section) that records the image signals for output use on a recording medium, and the recording means (section) prints the image signals on a print medium through a thermal recording method.
Structure (55)
The image recording apparatus according to either one of Structures (33)-(48), wherein there is further provided a recording means (section) that records the image signals for output use on a recording medium, and the recording means (section) records the image signals on a recording medium as digital data.
Structure (56)
The image recording apparatus according to Structure (55), wherein the recording medium is at least one of CD-R, CD-RW, MD, memory card, IC card, flexible disk and magneto-optical disk.